Uncovered Story
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: cerita tentang kehidupan cinta pertama Huang Zi Tao yang terungkap karena diary nya. apa yang terjadi pada Tao yang menjadi panitia acara reuni? siapa Cinta pertama Tao? dan dapatkah ia menggapainya? EXO Fanfiction KRISTAO / YIFANTAO GS!


When this Story was Uncovered

Main Cast :

Huang Zi Tao – Wu Yi Fan

Tao – Kris

Zi Tao – Yi Fan

Panda – Dragon

Support Cast :

EXO Member & SJ Member

Xiu Lian Fan

Genre :

Hurt, romance, angsst

Rate :

K – T

Lenght :

Chaptered

Warning :

This FF is genderswicth and have many flashback part

Desc :

Semua cast yang tersebut namanya adalah milik tuhan yang maha esa, sementara FF nya saya buat berdasarkan pada kisah masa lalu seseorang, dan FF ini saya dedikasikan untuknya.

Happy Reading!

Kita akan memulai kisah ini dengan sesuatu kata yang 'lucu'. Lucu? Mungkin tak bisa membuat orang langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika mendengarnya. Juga bukan sebuah kata lelucon yang membuat orang terhibur. Hmm.. ya, tak selucu itu tapi bisa termasuk lucu jika kembali di ingat setiap detailnya. Mengingat kembali seberapa bodoh dan naifnya peristiwa yang telah berlalu tersebut. Apalagi terjadi ketika masih dalam usia sangat muda untuk merasakannya. Sesuatu yang juga terasa indah dan menyenangkan sekaligus menyesakan di saat yang sama. Sesuatu itu di sebut CINTA. Bukan cinta sembarang cinta melainkan CINTA PERTAMA.

.

.

"Lian ah.."

Lengkingan suara seorang yeoja langsung memenuhi ruang-ruang kosong di rumah tua tersebut. Ia menggebrak masuk pintu masuk yang jelas tak sebegitu kuat lagi.

"eonniee, dowaesso?"

Seorang yeoja yang di panggil menyambut dengan tak kalah semangat dari dalam rumah bersama alat-alat pembersih yang di pakainya.

"ne.."

Pekiknya kesenangan dan langsung meletakan tangannya di tengkuk yeoja yang di panggilnya membawanya mendekat ke pundaknya dan mendekapnya erat-erat, melampiaskan betapa merindunya ia pada sosok dalam rangkulannya.

"Tao.. ukh .. Tao eonnie ..huks lepas.. lepass... jeball... "

Yeoja yang berada rangkulan tersebut meronta-ronta serta memukul-mukul lengan yeoja yang memeluknya.

"aigoo.. kau tak apa?"

Tanya Tao dengan wajah innocent setelah melepas rangkulan mematikan yang membuat yang merasakannya sekarang tengah berusaha mencari udara untuk paru-parunya.

"yak..! eonnie .."

Ingin rasanya Lian mencekik Tao dengan cara yang sama –rangkulan mematikan- namun setelah ia memikirkan pelaku percobaan pembunuhan terhadap dirinya itu adalah eonnienya sendiri dan lagi pula ia masih menginginkan udara bebas di luaar jeruji besi, ia lebih memilih mencubit 'sayang' eonnienya yang terkekeh melihatnya memerah kesakitan.

"yak! Lian ah. Jangan membuat pipiku memerah. Sakit tau"gerutu Tao, sementara yeodongsaengnya Xiu Lian Fan seenaknya melenggang meninggalkannya yang masih di depan pintu.

"sakit? Tidak terasa tuh"cibir Lian yang sudah mengatur jarak cukup jauh dari eonnienya. Tao harus terbiasa dengn tingkah seenaknya sepupu terdekatnya itu maklumlah efek jarang bertemu mungkin.

"eonnieeee... kau masih mematung disana hm? Ayo kita beres-beres tempat ini, kau mau menginap dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini?"

"ya tuhan, Lian aku rasa aku kesini untuk refreshing bukan menjadi upik abu lagi, ya tuhan debunya. Uhuk.. uhuk "

Tao terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dimana Lian masuk tadi.

"pakai ini"Lian menyodorkan sebuah masker pada Tao.

"mau bagaimana lagi eonnie ini kan rumah lama dan lama tak di tinggali, kau mau berepot-repot menginap di hotel yang jauh dari kata nyaman disana?"

Tao menghela nafas, lalu menggeleng. Ia tak bisa bersahabat baik dengan satu-satunya hotel di hometown mereka tersebut. Ya, menurut mereka terlalu banyak terjadi percampuran budaya yang membuatnya tak cukup asli dan asri serta nyaman lagi. apalagi masalah makanan.

"ayolah eonnie, tinggal satu ini lagi. dapur sudah, kamar mandi sudah, ruang tamu kau bisa lihat sendiri, tinggal kamar ini dan ruang tengah ini saja"

Tao mengangguk pasrah, ia ikut merapikan kamar yang tentu saja ia kenali namun tampak buruk dengan debu-debu dan letak barang yang serba belum teratur.

"fighting!"kata mereka menyemangati diri sendiri.

.

.

Kedua yeoja yang telah selesai membersihkan kamar yang akan mereka tempati untuk beberapa hari ke depan itu, terduduk dengan air minuman dingin di tangan mereka. Meminum minuman menggiurkan itu dan mengelap peluh di kening masing-masing. Mereka terkekeh puas, karena kamar itu sudah menjadi layak kembali di tinggali. Matahari yang menyerang langsung dari jendela kamar tersebut membuat kamar tersebut benar-benar terlihat nyaman dan layak.

"eonnie, bukannya ini kamar yang eonnie gunakan dulu?"tanya Lian pada Tao yang duduk di sampingnya sama-sam menghadap pada pintu kamar tersebut.

"hm, ne"

"wah, kalau aku tak salah ingat, bagian paling depan itu kamar imo dan samcho, di belakangnya kamar Li Jie ge, di samping kamar eonnie itu kamar nenek dan di sampingnya lagi kamar tamu, aku benar kan?"kata atau tanya Lian sambil menunjuk masing-masing pintu kamar.

Tao mengangguki sambil membayangkan kembali, masing-masing pintu dengan pemiliknya. Ya, kamar yang berada di depan kamarnya adalah kamar Li Jie ge yang ia ingat selalu menjadi sangat acak-acak setiap ia masuki. Dan kamar baba dan mamaya yang mempunya 2 pintu sekaligus untuk masuk. Ia kenangan yang sudah cukup lama itu masih membekas dalam ingatannya.

"kunci kamar ada pada masing-masing pemiliknya, kan? Jadi bagaimana kau mendapatkan kunci kamarku?"selidik Tao.

"hmm, mulai dari mana ya?"Lian memasang tampang sok berpikir.

"hm, sudahlah intinya aku mendengar bahwa kau menjadi panitia acara pada reuni akbar SMPmu dan mengharuskan kau mengurus dari sekarang-sekarang ini mulai dari tema dan sebagainya. Nah, aku bersedia menjadi volunter. Imo memberi 2 kunci dan ternyata Cuma kamarmu dan kamar nenek yang bisa di buka. Jangan tanyakan tentang kamar nenek, bahkan untuk bernafas pun tak bisa. Terlalu padat"

"volunter? Hm, kau yakin? Kau tak merencanakan sesuatu hm?"selidik Tao penuh curiga.

"gimana ya?"canda Lian jahil.

"katakan ..!"paksa Tao.

"hey, aku jarang menghabiskan waktu di hometownku sendiri, sedikit kenangan yang aku miliki disini, jadi salahnya dimana hm?"

Tao tak melepas pandangan curiganya meski Lian sudah menjelaskan dengan sebaik mungkin –menurut Lian-.

Brukk! Dam! Bang!

"suara apa itu?"tanya Lian yang reflek memegang dadanya karena kaget. Tao pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"kau pasti lupa memasangkan penahan di jendelanya, benarkan?"

"ah, sepertinya begitu."

Lian memasuki kamar yang merupakan sumber bunyi yang mengejutkan tadi. Ia bermaksud untuk memasangkan penahan pintu yang mungkin tadinya ia lupakan. Namun baru saja tangannya berencaana meraih jendela kayu tersebut, angin lagi-lagi berhembus kencang. Membuat jendela kayu yang mulai rapuh dan terasa ringan itu terhempas begitu saja kembali.

Tangan Lian berhasil terselematkan karena untung saja ia memiliki reflek untuk segera menghindar. Namun, ia ceroboh memundurkan badannya asal tanpa tau akan mengenai sesuatu.

Dug!

"aduh..."

Bruk!

Bruk!

Tao yang mendengar Lian mengaduh dan tak lupa bunyi beberapa barang berjatuhan itu langsung memasuki kamar yang menjadi TKP nya.

Lian terduduk membelakangi lemari berpintu dua di belakangnya, tak lupa di sekelilingnya barang-barang berserakan baru saja berjatuhan dari atas lemari tersebut. Barang-barang tersebut berjatuhan karena ulahnya yang tanpa sengaja menggoyangkan lemari bewarna gelap tersebut. Belum punggungnya sakit karena tadi terhempas kuat ke lemari tersebut, ia juga harus ketimpa oleh beberapa mini kardus yang isinya entah apa berjatuhan dari atas lemari tersebut.

"gwenchana?"tanya Tao khawatir melihat kondisi Lian yang agak miris menurutnya.

Lian menatap pada Tao, kemudian mengangguk sambil berkata "gwenchana" mengabaikan keterkagetannya karena tertimpa barang-barang. Ah, untung saja dia tak geger otak atau amnesia sejenak. Ia masih mengingat Tao dan ia cukup senang mengetahui fakta itu.

"ayo, bangunlah"Tao mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Lian berdiri. Lian menyambut dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian berdiri.

"eh apa ini?"tanya Lian sedikit terkaget juga pada benda beerbentuk balok, berwarna biru lembut dengan gambar teddy bear imut di depannya bertengger dalam genggaman tanganya.

Tao dan Lian sama-sama melihat ke benda yang bi asumsikan adalah diary tersebut.

_Flashback_

_Seorang yeoja kecil tengah sibuk memegang diary bewarna biru lembut dengan gambar teddy bear pada bagian depannya. Ia memegang dengan tangan kanannya pena dan tangan kirinya menahan diary itu agar tak berlipat pada bagian tempat duduk yang tidak ia duduki. Ia berniat menamai benda imut tersebut dengan namanya. _

_Ia tersenyum senang namanya terpampang cantik termasuk kelas dan juga nama sekolahnya. Ia hampir tidak menyadari sosok yang baru lensa matanya tangkap setelah sibuk berkutat pada diarynya. Seorang namja tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, ia tengah sibuk entah memperhatikan apa yang berada di depannya. Sang yeoja heran ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan dari namja yang hanya di lihatnya dari bagian samping tersebut. Terlalu dini untuk mengetahui bahwa ia tengah terpesona ada namja pemilik kulit putih bersih, tinggi, rambut hitam pendek, dan wajah oval dengan dagu lancip yang unik._

_Yeoja kecil itu telah memutuskan matanya dari memandangi namja yang tergolong kurus itu, dalam pikirannya ia bertanya-tanya tentang siapa namja tersebut, seumurankah? Kalau begitu kenapa rasanya ia tak pernah mengenal namja tersebut sebelumnya. Memang kelas di angkatanya selalu dibagi menjadi 2 kelas tapi rasanya ia tak mengenal namjatersebut. kakak kelaskah? Ya, karena mengingat tubuh tingginya ia tak mungkin adik kelas begitu menurut si yeoja kecil. Ia memutuskan untuk menscan kembali sosok sang namja dalam benaknya. Namun, ia harus menghela nafas karena saat ini namja tersebut tengah menoleh kepadanya, pandangan mereka bertemu. Si yeoja kecil ingin menunduk namun ia merasa tak berdaya untuk melakukan itu. ia benar-benar akan mengingat wajah namja tersebut mulai sekarang dan mungkin seterusnya. _

_"tao eoniee, kemana saja? Lian kan cari in dari tadi"rajuk yeoja yang lebih kecil lagi menarik tanganya._

_Tao kecil melihat pada Lian kecil yang sepertinya kelelahan mencarinya atau mungkin lelah bermain._

_"ayo, pulang" seorang namja memanggil namja yang diperhatikan oleh Tao tadi._

_"ayo Yifan" ajak namja itu lagi. tao berusaha mencuri dengar siapa nama namja tersebut, tapi suara rajukan Lian lebih besar sehingga ia tak berhasil mendengarnya._

_"semoga kita bertemu lagi"do'a Tao kecil dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis._

_Hari ini mereka memastikan kelas apa yang mereka dapat tahun ini. Lian baru saja masuk sekolah dasar, sementara Tao mendapat kelas 4 B._

_Flashback off_

"kalau begitu aku lihat saja"kata Lian yang penasaran dengan diary yang tanpa sengaja ia genggam di tangannya itu.

"andweeeee ... "pekik Tao mengambil paksa dari tangan Lian.

"yak! yak! eonnieeee ..."

TBC or END

otte? is this bad?

hmm... mohon review nya ya..

thank you..

muach-muach #smoochfromgalaxy


End file.
